pt_kojimafandomcom-20200213-history
Radio
The radio sits on the desk opposite the front door in the foyer. It can be found hidden among other details. After a while, it sets up a little context and somewhat unsettling mantras. Transcript (English) In the early game, you can hear the radio chattering about a family murder. :: "The brutal killing took place while the family was gathered at home on a Sunday afternoon. The day of the crime, the father went to the trunk of his car, retrieved his rifle, and shot his wife as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch. When his ten-year-old son came to investigate the commotion, the father shot him, too. :: His six-year-old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom, but reports suggest he lured her out by telling her it was just a game. The girl was found shot in the chest from point blank range. :: The mother, who was shot in the stomach, was pregnant at the time. Police arriving on-scene afterneighbors called 911 found the father in his car, listening to the radio. Several days before the murders, neighbors say theyheard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice. They said it was like he was chanting some strange spell. :: There was another family shot to death in the same state last month, and in December last year, a man used a rifle and a meat cleaver to murder his entire family. In each case, the perpetrators were fathers. State police say this string of domestic homicides appears unrelated, though it could be part of a larger trend, such as employment, childcare, and other social issues facing the average famiy." Later on, the radio begins interacting with the player. :: "Don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started." :: "You can't trust the tap water." :: "204863" :: "Look behind you." :: "I said, look behind you." In the fridge loop, a extra line is heard, with a distorted version of the line running underneath. :: "After killing his family, the father hung himself with a garden hose they had in the garage." :: "After killing his family, the father hung himself with an umbilical cord they had in the garage." In the red halls of insanity, the radio replays an eerie message. :: "I've got a message for all you folks down there in radio land. Now's the time for action. Our society is rotten to its core. I'm talking to all the fine, upstanding folks got their welfare cut, got their jobs pulled outfrom under 'em." :: "Yeah, you! You know what to do! Now's the time! Do it!" Transcript (Swedish) During the haged fridge loop, the radio begins muttering in Swedish to the player. :: "stäng dina ögon. Låt dina öron lyssna. I radion hör du min röst. Kan du höra min röst? Låt oss välja. Min röst som förtäljer framtiden eller dina plågade ???. Nå. Vad väljer du? Du kan välja. Ditt liv din framtid? Klok som du är så kanske du redan upptäckt att radiodramat från 75 år sedan var sanning. Dem är här på vår jord och dem övervakar och ser allt. Lita inte på någon, lita inte på polisen Dem är redan kontrollerade av dem. Så har det varit i 75 år nu. endast vår ???. Du har en rätt, rätten rätt att bli en av oss. Så välkommen till vår värld. snart öppnas portarna till en ny dimension. 2-0-4-8-6-3. 2-0-4-8-6-3﻿" Translation :: "Close your eyes. Let your ears listen to the radio. Do you hear my voice? Can you hear your own soul's scream? Let us choose. My voice that tells the future. Or your tortured (inaudible). Well, what do you choose? You can choose. Your life, your future. Wise as you are you might already have discovered it. Yes, the radio drama from 75 years ago was true. They are here on our earth and they monitor and see all. Don't trust anyone. Don't trust the police. They are already controlled by them. That's the way it has been for 75 years now. Only our best (inaudible). You have a right. A right to become one of us. So, welcome to our world. Very soon the gates to a new dimension will open. 2-0-4-8-6-3. 2-0-4-8-6-3﻿" Facts We are completely shrouded in mistery. Myths *The meaning of 204863 is not confirmed. However, it has generated a number of nearly-valid explanations (one of them being Kojima's birthday).